


A Little Payback

by EmilyHoyt



Series: The Deckerstar Smut Files [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light Bondage, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crop, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: “Mister Morningstar…” she growled, drawing out each syllable. He smiled and let the song trail off.“Mis–“ He gulped, his eyes opening slowly at first before they flew wide at the sight of her. “–sus… Morning… star…” His words died off, following her script so predictably that she knew exactly what her next line was.“That’s ‘Detective Morningstar’ to you,” she warned him, her fists coming to rest on her hips, her stance widening.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Deckerstar Smut Files [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873513
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	A Little Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that, for the moment, I don't really have anything else in mind for this series. I might come up with something else in the future (another kink or another situation...) For now, I'm leaving it as an open collection. In the meantime, enjoy!

Chloe took one last look at herself in the bathroom mirror before she went out into the living room to surprise her husband. She centered the heart-shaped holes in the cups of her latex and mesh bra over each nipple. Her hands smoothed over the matching garter belt, double checking that the raw edge fishnets were securely in the clasps. A draft tickled her through the open crotch panties she wore. Stepping into her black high heels, she took a deep breath.

She had checked the contents of her leather bag several times and knew she had everything she needed. Her dramatic smoky eye and beachy waves made her look and feel much more confident than she did at the moment. She’d had her nails done in a dark scarlet red, matched by her lipstick. And every inch of her was shaved or trimmed accordingly. She touched up her lips with a coat of shine. The gloss made her lips tingle and she smiled as she thought of his reaction when she wrapped her lips around him.

Chloe had warned him not to go into their bedroom where everything was meticulously set up. She’d spent the afternoon preparing her little scene. Now that it was showtime, she was getting a little nervous, but he’d given her a taste of the pleasure to be had from so-called deviant behavior and he’d seemed so eager for her to return the favor. And he’d said we would only do to her what he’d like done to him. And the things he’d done to her since!

A blush tinted her cheeks as she thought of the surprise she’d gotten for him. It had been embarrassing to buy it at the out-of-the-way sex shop, but it would be worth it to see his face. She just hoped she hadn’t read him wrong…

Stepping out of the en suite, she smiled at the sound of his piano playing. ‘ _Good_ ,’ she thought. _‘If he’s playing, he’s sitting!’_ She stood in the doorway to their bedroom and stared at him. He was playing with his eyes closed. She slipped into her persona.

“Mister Morningstar…” she growled, drawing out each syllable. He smiled and let the song trail off.

“Mis–“ He gulped, his eyes opening slowly at first before they flew wide at the sight of her. “–sus… Morning… star…” His words died off, following her script so predictably that she knew exactly what her next line was.

“That’s ‘ _Detective_ Morningstar’ to you,” she warned him, her fists coming to rest on her hips, her stance widening. “Now… get your Devilish ass over here,” she commanded, her voice low and even. He got shakily to his feet, holding onto the piano for support, but she tapped her toe impatiently. “ _This_ millennium?”

He almost tripped over his Louboutins as he scrambled to get to the bedroom as quickly as possible. Standing in the middle of the space by the foot of the bed, she circled him while he stared alternately at her and the bed.

She had pulled out the four corner straps that he kept tucked beneath the mattress, out of sight, but always ready. Over by the head on one of the night tables sat a large black bag. He tried to see if he could make out the contents from this angle, but she finished her three-sixty at that moment and stood in front of him, pulling his attention back to where she wanted it: on her!

“Undress.” His hands practically yanked his jacket open, but she used a small crop that she’d kept hidden until just now to give his hand a slap. He yanked his hand back. “Slowly!” she demanded, forcing herself to appear angry and frustrated before running the leather flap from his sternum down to his belt. “I have all…night…” He gulped again.

Moving slower, he slid the blazer off his shoulders and tossed it gently onto a nearby chair, looking at her for a moment before continuing. His fingers tugged his shirt from his slacks to undo one button at a time. It took all of Chloe’s strength not to attack them herself, but watching him fumble – probably for the first time since they met – was much too fun! She knew if she went all out tonight, there was a good chance that his perfect precision in the bedroom would falter and that’s what she was hoping for.

When he got to the last button, he let the shirt slide off his arms, catching it by the collar before it hit the ground. With a light flick of his wrist, it followed his jacket. His hands reached for his belt, but she tapped his hand with the crop again.

“Shoes and socks first!” she admonished. Before she could say another word about his pace, he toed out of both shoes and tucked them under the bed. Then, he lifted each foot and slid his socks off, leaving him barefoot in just his pants. Now that he’d satisfied her command, his hands returned to his belt and he undid the clasp to pull it free from the loops. He was about to toss it with the other pieces, but she held up her hand to him. “Stop!” She turned her hand palm up. “Give it to me.”

Lucifer’s eyes went wide, but he said nothing and placed the leather strap in her hand and she hummed in delight. While she played with his belt, wrapping it around her hands and giving it a test snap, he continued to undo his zipper and, once he dragged it down, he let the pants pool around his feet. Chloe folded the belt in half and popped him lightly once on the ass. He jumped in surprise and stared at her.

“What party of ‘slowly’ was unclear?” she asked, huffing her frustration, but he just grinned down at her.

“Sorry…” he mumbled, but didn’t sound it at all. She popped the belt on his ass once more, this time just a little harder and he was shocked to feel the sting a moment later.

“ ‘Sorry’, what?” she demanded. His face was still shock-stricken from his punishment and he seemed to comply almost mindlessly.

“Sorry, Detective Morningstar,” he said softly, a pleased smirk tugging at his lips. She let him get away with it.

“Good Devil.” She stared him up and down, dressed only in his black satin boxers, which revealed just how much he was enjoying this. That gave her the ego boost she needed to keep going. “Get on the bed.”

With renewed eagerness, he practically jumped onto the bed and made himself comfortable in the middle of the mattress. Chloe moved slowly to the top of the bed and picked up the strap, but Lucifer was so transfixed on her movements that he didn’t realize she was waiting on him.

“Your _arm?_ ” she demanded in her best _‘duh!’_ voice. He reached it up towards her and she secured the cuff around his wrist before making her way to the other side. This time, his arm was waiting for her near the strap for her to harness him in.

“So…” he hummed quietly, licking his lips as she purposely bent close to his head to strap him down. Her breast hung just a few inches away, but his previously secured wrist prevented him from leaning the last for inches. “What do you have in store for me, Detective Morningstar?” he asked, but she just jerked his arm into the cuff, making him yelp in surprise. The sound made her smile and she picked up her crop from before.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” she warned and ran the crop over his nipple for a pass or two before giving a little slap to his chest with it. She knew the slaps she was giving weren’t hard enough to hurt him, but they still left small red patches wherever she struck. “Now… no more questions,” she warned him. He grinned.

“Why not?” he asked deliberately and she knew he had done it on purpose so she brought the crop down just a touch harder and he gasped, but the smile never left his lips, nor his eyes.

“I won’t warn you again, Mister Morningstar…”

What had started as uncomfortable and awkward was quickly becoming fun and she felt herself growing excited by his enthusiasm. She crawled onto the bed and straddled him, her back to his face.

“Close your legs… I need to take _these_ off,” she explained, running her index beneath the elastic band of his shorts. His legs practically snapped together and Chloe had to force herself not to laugh. Pushing the band down to his hips, she let it dragged ever so slowly over the head of his length, listening in delight as he moaned when it finally sprang free. Grinning, she wiggled down his legs until he was jutting up into her wetness to continue pushing off his boxers. He gasped at the feel of her heat radiating down on him and she felt him begin to move his hips, but she tightened her thighs on either side of his and squeezed his legs together. “ _Don’t…_ move.”

He whimpered, but did as he was told and stilled beneath her. Seconds later, she had his shorts off and moved off of him. He moaned at the loss of her heat, but still managed not to move. Chloe reached onto the bed, took hold of his ankle and dragged it towards her to wrap the band around it. Then, she went to the other side, repeated the process and sighed. She moved slowly to the foot, brushing her hands together as if she was dusting them off.

“Oh, _yes_ …” she purred, looking at him spread-eagle on the bed in front of her. “That’s _much_ better,” she said and caught his eye before pulling her lower lip between her teeth. He growled, but never stopped smiling as he made a show of tugging against his restraints. “Now, now… behave… or you won’t get your surprise.”

She made her way towards the bed and sat down beside him, folding her hands in her lap for a moment before giving him a once over. When she arrived at his hard length, she tilted her head and smiled. Ignoring Lucifer’s gaze entirely, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the swollen head, the only thing touching him being her lips and her long hair that danced over his abdomen. He twitched and groaned and forced his hips to stay on the bed while she peppered kisses up and down his cock. Then, she sat back and stared down at him with a wicked a grin. He looked up.

“Why did you–“ but his words trailed off and his eyes went wide as the gloss began to tingle, just enough to make him gasp. Chloe chortled her delight as his eyes rolled into his head and he sank back down onto the cushions. While his eyes were closed, she reached forward and wrapped her hand around the base and he let out a howl of delight as she moved up and down in one slow pump. “Chloe!” he gasped and she let go, bringing the crop down on one thigh, perilously close to his stiff member. He flinched, but it didn’t stop his hips from seeking out her retreating hand. “I’m sorry! Detective Morningstar! Please!“ he gasped.

“See? You can teach an old Devil new tricks! That deserves a reward,” she told him and, without another word, she leaned forward and took half of him into her mouth while her hand wrapped around the base again.

“Oh, fuck!” he groaned, his hands tugging against the straps. His hips canted upward into her mouth despite his attempts to stay still beneath her, but she didn’t bother to say anything. She moved up and down and her tongue swirled around the tip and he grunted beneath her. She wondered if he was even capable for forming a complete phrase at this point, but it was no sooner thought than he was speaking again. “Wait! Please!” he begged softly and she lifted her mouth from him with a curious gaze. “Please… I need to taste you!” he moaned, his eyes glazed with lust. She arched an eyebrow. “Oh, _please_ , Detective Morningstar!” he asked, drawling out her name, but she shook her head with a wicked grin.

“I don’t think so…” she said, moving around on the bed, crawling over him like a cat, taking a moment to pass her ass just in front of his face, staying just out of reach when he leaned up against the restraints to sneak a lick. “I have very firm plans for you this evening… and I won’t allow you to thwart my careful planning,” she told him. Then, positioning herself just by his head, but out of reach of his mouth, she closed her lips around him once more.

“Oh, you’re more evil than I could ever be, Detective Morningstar!” he growled. She chuckled just as his head touched the back of her throat and he groaned, his hips moving without his permission. “Fuck me!” he snarled and she sucked harder, her mouth moving up and down while her hand twisted a little with each movement. “Oh!” he whimpered. Chloe let her other hand join in the fun and snaked up his hip until her fingertip found his perineum, massaging light circles into the spot. “Oh, I… I’m going… Oh, shit!” he groaned and Chloe smiled when she felt the warm liquid trickle down her throat, his body convulsing beneath her. His abdomen clenched under her arm as his body spasmed and he continued to thrust into her mouth. She licked him clean, not stopping her movements until she felt him shrink down in her mouth. She smiled and pulled her lips off of him with a loud pop. He looked down at her. “That was very mean, Detective Morningstar…” he growled. Her eyes widened with false confusion.

“ ‘Mean’? I just gave you a nice treat…” she said, her voice dripping with innocence, licking her lips and humming when his eyes narrowed. “I thought you’d be pleased!”

“I’ll only be pleased once I can call you ‘Detective _Moaning-star_ ’!” he grumbled and she felt heat pool between her thighs, trickling down her legs despite the lacy fabric on either side of her lips. She tried to conceal her twitch, but he picked up on it in an instant. “See? You want it anyway, so why–“

“Because I still have more surprises for you!” she said simply and slipped off the side of the bed to reach for the leather bag. She opened it slowly and pulled out a couple of bottles and a black velour pouch. “See? I really did plan ahead for this… I even went and did a little shopping.” She took the larger of the two bottles and clicked open the cap. Drizzling it slowly over his body, she grinned when he gasped at the initial coldness of the liquid, but as she began her massage, the tingling sensation took over. She swirled her fingers around one of his nipples and he gasped. “Doesn’t that feel good?” she teased, her palms sliding up his chest to knead his shoulders. She hummed before shaking her head. “This would go better… like this,” she said as she swung a leg over him to straddle his waist. Her pooling heat trickled against his abdomen and he groaned.

“Are you trying to kill me, Detective Morningstar?” he rasped out, his hips moving beneath her. She laughed and repositioned herself to continue with her massage of his shoulders… his chest… down his abdomen. She kneaded the flesh across his pelvis and moved towards his hipbones. His breath grew shorter and shorter and she knew where he wanted her to go next, but she moved down his legs instead, taking her time to work on each muscled thigh for a few minutes before continuing down to his calves. His little sounds of pleasure were music to her ears and she slowly trailed back up his legs until she was kneeling between his spread thighs, her hands folded in her lap. She glanced up at him and, for the first time since slipping into her character, she faltered, almost too shy to look at him. Taking a deep breath, she forced her gaze upwards.

“I have one more surprise for you,” she whispered, her voice low. He looked up at her and a wicked grin began to stretch across his face at her discomfort. “I hope you like this one because… well, I just… I hope you like it,” she finally managed and reached tentatively for the black pouch on the foot of the bed. She swallowed hard and tugged it open, but Lucifer’s voice interrupted her.

“Detective,” he sighed softly, understanding that ‘Detective Morningstar’ was losing her nerve a bit at a time. “You needn’t be nervous.” He grinned and his eyes slid to the velvet bag before returning to catch her eyes. “I have a guess at what’s in that bag… and if it’s what I think it is, all I can say is… get on with it!” he grunted, his erection almost back after the stimulating massage she’d given. When she withdrew the strap-on from the bag, his shaft twitched and swelled the rest of the way. “Oh, yes!” he hissed, wriggling on the bed to bring his knees up as much as he could while still bound. “What are you waiting for, Detective Morningstar?” he asked, his eyes pleading with her to hurry. That was all it took for her to regain her confidence. She crawled off the bed and stepped into the tangle of straps, tightening them around her waist. As they slid into place, the bullet inside the harness wedged into place against her clit and she hummed. Her finger slipped in and she flicked on the buzzing toy on low.

“So, you’re anxious to have me filling you up with silicone?” she asked teasingly and he grunted, getting into position on the bed. She slinked back on and returned to her position on her knees between his spread legs and took the second bottle off the bed. She let the lube drizzle into her hand and rubbed it back and forth between her thumb and index for a moment, humming her approval of the texture before looking back up at Lucifer. “Time for your surprise,” she whispered and reached her wet hand down to smooth the liquid along the crease of his ass.

“Oh, yes!” he moaned, his hips grinding down towards her against her fingers. When he was sufficiently slicked, she took another small squeeze, reached down and pushed her finger against his anus. He grunted and jerked down, eager to have any part of her inside him. She pushed a little harder and he groaned with pleasure as she opened him, her finger swirling inside, dragging slowly in and out. His breathing grew shallow again, a little pant with every exhalation showing his delight. “Please, Detective Morningstar!” he begged, his hips grinding onto her finger. “Please… more!”

Chloe grinned and licked her lips as she withdrew her finger and added a second alongside her first before pushing gently back into him. He threw his head backwards into the pillow and his breaths got harder, harsher. She glided slowly, pausing when she was all the way in to rotate her fingers inside, the movement making him grunt. Still, he asked for more. So, she pulled her fingers from him and took up the tube of lube once more to apply a squirt to the dildo hanging off of her.

“Quickly, please!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” she taunted and pressed the tip to his sphincter, pushing enough to stimulate, but not enough to penetrate. Not just yet. He tried to buck downwards, but she just absorbed his thrust and moved with him enough to keep it in contact without entering. He tried again and, once more, Chloe denied him. He wrapped his hands around the straps in a white knuckle grip as he whimpered beneath her. “Mister Morningstar?” she whispered and, when he stopped writhing long enough to look up at her, she smiled, tender and sincere. “I love you…” and she pressed the toy into him at long last.

His howl of delight shot straight between her legs as she eased into him, but only halfway. He took deep breaths, sighing out each exhale, a smile on his face the whole time. After he had regained his breathing a little, his eyes opened and he stared up at her and, suddenly, the power balance changed. His eyes sparked with flames as he held her gaze.

“Move,” he growled, low and seductive. She circled her hips, drawing the dildo out of him then plunging it slowly back in, this time not stopping until her pelvis met his. He grunted when their centers met. “Again!” She repeated the movement, dragging slowly out of him before pushing back in. “Marvelous!” he moaned and she watched his cock twitch with each thrust. Smiling to herself and gasping as the bullet pulsed hard each time their pelvises met, she wrapped her hand around his length and pumped in time to her next hip roll. “Oh, fuck!” he moaned and jerked against her. He gasped and stared up at her with a wide grin, but she thrust into him once more and he pushed his head back into the pillow. “Oh, stop!” he gasped suddenly and Chloe froze just as she finished sliding in. “No, no! You can keep that part up!” he said happily, though a little breathless. “I meant the hand job! I want to stay hard for you, Detective Morningstar,” he told her and her cunt twitched at the smirk on his face. “I still plan to call you my little Moaning-star before the night’s end,” he warned and she shivered in anticipation.

Chloe resumed her hip rolls and Lucifer’s eyes rolled back into his head once again, his hips thrusting down to meet her each time. Gently, she eased her knees forward and the new angle forced him to tilt his hips a little higher. When she slid in the next time, he shuddered under her and, in return, the shift pressed the toy more firmly into her slit.

“Oh, yes!” she moaned and her head fell backwards, her hair cascading behind her.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Detective Morningstar!” he grunted and she looked back at him, their eyes locking. She increased her pace and they both began to pant. “Yesss!” he hissed. The look of pleasure on his face made her adjust once more and, when she stroked in and out this time, he grunted and gasped beneath her. “Oh, fuck, yes!” he howled. Her circles tightened. The bullet pressed harder. He thrust harder. “Oh, fuck!”

Chloe cried out above him as he shook beneath her, his ass clenching around the toy and the resistance ground the bullet within the harness into her, making her climax at the same time. She continued to grind into the vibrations for a moment, the wiggling of the harness making the toy move within Lucifer and he howled at the stimulation. She gasped as her body came down slowly, leaving her feeling warm and soft over him. She relaxed and stared down at his dazed expression until he seemed to regain his senses and growled up at her.

“Get out of that thing so I can get _into_ you!” he purred and she moaned at the thought. Pulling out of him made him gasp again, but he relaxed right after. She slid off the bed and loosened the straps, letting the whole contraption fall to the ground before climbing back onto the bed towards him. She straddled him and moved neared to her goal, stroking his length with her wet lips as it lay on his abdomen. “For fuck’s sake, haven’t you teased me enough for one night, Detective Morningstar?” he demanded and she laughed, the reverb echoing down her body and making them both tremble. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his base, positioning his tip right at her entrance, hovering above him, waiting. She dripped onto him and he felt her juices trickle down his shaft. “Fuck this!”

The sound of wood cracking and splintering was her only indication that something was wrong. By the time the sight before her eyes registered, his hands were on hips, forcing her down on his girth in one go, tearing a scream of surprise and pain and bliss from her throat. He swiveled his hips once, his head running a circle inside of her and hitting all the right places. She whimpered and undulated and reached back to rest her hands on his thighs, her back arching. With a low rumbling warning, he sat up quickly and latched his mouth onto her breast, nibbling at the pointed bud, sucking hard until she trembled in his arms. When he was satisfied with the sounds she was making, he switched to her other and grazed his teeth over the tip.

“Oh, yes!” she moaned, her hands finding their way to the back of his neck, her fingers threading through his hair. One slid back down just so she could drag her nails up his back, delighting in the snarl that vibrated deep in his throat. With his hands still on her hips, he lifted her up and slammed her back down onto him and she whimpered as his head hit that magic spot deep inside her. “Oh!” He lifted her up and plunged her down again. “Ooh!” He did it again. “Gunh!” He smiled in triumph and did it once more. “Gah!” she screeched and he pulled her off of him. “WHAT?!” she cried, but he was manipulating her as if she was a rag doll, turning her around until she was facing away from him and spreading her again. Once more, he yanked her down, plunging deeply and managing to rub over her g-spot on the way to her A-spot even further. “OH!” Her moans grew louder and he grunted as her walls tightened around his cock.

“Yesss...” he hissed, wrapping one arm around her waist to aid him in pulling her firmly down onto his erection so he could get as deep as possible. His other snuck down, walking his fingers over her thigh, across her pelvis and down her mons until he found is goal. He began thrusting furiously into her, using his grip on her waist as leverage, and used his fingers to rub firmly back and forth over her clit.

“FUCK, LUCIFER! YES!”

“SHIT!” he moaned as she clenched around him, tight and wet and hot and so fucking perfect! He thrust once more and she screamed even louder while he snarled into her ear like an animal, both of their climaxes tearing through them. His grip on her waist tightened and he held her down on him, buried to the hilt, letting her milk his stiff cock. She arched backwards against him, her head on his shoulder and she choked for air, her orgasm rippling over her, wave after wave of pleasure preventing her from catching her breath. Her hair hung over his back and tickled the base of his spine, keeping him hyper aware of everything about her. As her trembling began to subside, his fingers pressed hard on her clit and the hand that had been wrapped around her waist came up to pluck at one of her nipples.

“OH, SHIT!” she whimpered, another tremor starting at her crown and travelling down her body until her walls spasmed around him, this orgasm not as strong as her first, but certainly as effective as she reached a hand up over her shoulder to grip his head by the hair and drag him down for a deep kiss. He rolled his hips one last time and slid himself out of her, pulling her down beside him as they both collapsed backwards onto the bed, shaking and in desperate need of oxygen.

“Well… that _was_ a nice surprise,” he drawled into her ear, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her tight against his sweat-slicked body. She looked up with a smile that spanned her face despite her lack of breath. He took her chin and tilted her face up to press a tender kiss to her lips. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked, but she purred and nuzzled further into him, shaking her head languidly. He chuckled, low and deep, and let his fingers run up and down her hip.

“Do you mean it? I mean…” she trailed off and looked down at their intertwined hands clasped to her chest before turning her gaze back to his. “I didn’t make you feel like you couldn’t say ‘no’, did I?” she asked and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

“Darling, there is nothing you could do to me that wouldn’t drive me wild with desire for you!” he gushed and she felt heat creep up the back of her neck. Of course he noticed, and tucked her hair out of the way to press soft kissed by the nape of her neck. She made little noises and her head tilted to grant him more access. “You could take me like that on a Saturday night in the middle of Lux, if you so desire…” he mumbled into her skin before sucking and nipping the skin just below her earlobe. “In fact…”

“Still a cop, Lucifer!” she gasped, although it was more due to his ministrations than his suggestion. In truth, his suggestion had sent a pool of warmth between her legs and he must of have sensed her twitching thighs because the hand that had been running along her outer leg found its way between them soon enough. He slid his fingers against her still-sensitive slit.

“Are you sure, darling?” Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes slipped closed.

“Well… we’ll see,” she compromised and he chuckled into her neck, his fingers sliding into her, making her gasp. He kissed the shell of her ear before finally speaking.

“Thank you, Detective _Moaning_ - _star_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all. Please leave me some delicious reviews. And, if the Devil moves you, feel free to toss out some suggestions. Maybe something will inspire another installement!


End file.
